


鋼 の ディック

by RoseBlooms (aigojeongukah)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Armor sex, Canon Universe, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, This is gonna go from the series to post series, Wet Dream, armour sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigojeongukah/pseuds/RoseBlooms
Summary: Alphonse doesn't have any physical sensation from the outside world. So it's only natural that Ed should describe and show him how getting off feels like, right?
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	鋼 の ディック

"Aaah! Damn! This is just more and more piles of garbage!" complained Ed as he passed the pages of the old book. The librarian passed by his side swiftly smashing his head with a book.

"Silence in the library" she said as she went away.

Edward rubbed his head where she had hurt him looking at her bad "Old witch" he muttered.

"Shh nii-san" alphonse said low, he was reading as well, bending his huge mental body over a small book. "They're going to kick us out"

"It doesn't matter. It's not like there's something useful here" Ed said moving his arms behind his head getting his feet on Alphonse knees balancing the chair back and looking at the ceiling "Have you found something?"

Al shook his head "Not yet, are you tired?" they had been reading from the morning in a big library from some random ass town that had the reputation as having strange and rare books, but it had been a sham after all.

"Kind of. I'm going for something to eat...do you want to come along?" asked Edward sliding down the chair to get his feet on the ground again, leaning a bit to look at Alphonse, earnest.  
The armour brother closed the book and nodded "Yes. What do you want to eat?"

Ed's tummy growled loudly and a couple turned to look at him. He patted his tummy blushing "Whatever would be okay. Let's go" he said standing up and going to the exit getting his hands on his pockets.

Alphonse kinda arranged the books and followed Edward waving to the librarian.

**

Ed was hungry and irritated. They still hadn't found anything else about the Philosopher's stone and it was annoying. He wanted Al to have his body back as soon as possible. They reached a dinner and sat down in one of the sidewalk tables.

"There's a lot of food options in this town nii-san" Al said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah...hey Al?" Ed said getting an idea "If you could, what would you want to eat from here?" he asked him pushing the menu towards him.

"Mhm" Al thought about it looking over the menu "Probably some bolognese pasta" he said remembering when their mum used to make that, as a waitress approached them.

"Okay! A bolognese pasta" Ed said to the waitress 

"Uh...just one?" asked the girl glancing at the big armour that was Ed’s little brother but Ed only nodded and gave her thumbs up trying to look less suspicious until she left.

Al was really happy even if it wasn't noticeable on his metal face. "Thanks nii-san" he said a bit soft.  
Edward smiled at him excited "I was thinking I could describe the flavor to you" he proposed, glad he had the idea.  
Alphonse nodded enthusiastically "I see! so I can picture it in my head? You are a genius nii-san" he praised his big brother who smiled with food on his mouth, feeling happy.

Ed started eating when they went back with his food, thinking "It's...salty but also tastes a lot like sweet gravy" he said chewing it.

Al nodded interested "it looks soft, is it like mums pasta?" 

"Sort of, but it's softer...mom made it more firm, this tastes like it had a little too much cooking" he said shrugging. "Do you remember her cookies?"

Al nodded "I do." he said a bit nostalgic looking at his brother. "Have you tried any cookies that tasted like mums?"

Ed swallowed and shook his head with a sad smile now "No. Hers just tasted like home" he said lower and kept eating.

"Al?" Edward said once he finished "You think maybe we should go to Resembool a few days? We haven't visited Winry and the grandma in a while" he said as they paid up.

Al nodded "Mh! Maybe we should go. Have a rest and then keep going"

Ed smiled closing his eyes "Yes!" he said, but opened them staring a bit at Alphonse as they walked, feeling a twist on his heart. Everytime they returned he knew he was failing because Al still didn't have his body.  
They returned to the inn where they had been staying the night before, picking up whatever little things they had and stuffing them on their battered suitcase. Al looked happy "I'm glad we're going. Winry will be happy"

Edward sighed "Yeah... she will surely scold me because I scratched the automail" he said dreading it a bit, examining his metal arm.

Al giggled "Surely, but then again she would say it's suspicious if you hadn't"

He groaned a bit, dropping his arm which clicked a bit "Well I guess she has to upgrade it anyway" he said and rhey finished packing and went over to the train station, Alphonse was excited, he liked traveling in train, since he could watch the landscape go by.  
Once the train was up and going Edward yawned a bit, leaning against Alphonse's side "Isn't it weird that like, a lot of things want to kill us and yet they never try anything on the train? Not that I'm complaining but..." he said shrugging already with his eyes half closed

"Hm...nii-san don't you remember we once fought on a train...ah, but because we got in the train to follow the bad guys" remembered Al glancing at him "You can go to sleep" he urged his big brother softly. The armour body was functional, and good for fighting, and it wasn’t like Ed had a chance to find some other vessel for his soul, but sometimes...he would have wanted to be soft and warm. To have arms comfortable enough to get rested in, or hug his brother.  
But he didn't. Not yet.   
So he looked at Edward as he closed his eyes completely then watched out of the window as the train went by. He had too much time to think when Ed slept, but he watched his brother sleeping sometimes, since that soothed him when his mind started filling too much.

After a couple of hours Ed woke up "Al?" he said yawning and stretching his stiff limbs.

"Hm?" replied his little brother looking at him "did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah. Are we too far yet?"  
"Not that much" he said looking out the window, only fields up to where their eyes could see  
"It feels nice seeing all this again" said Alphonse, more soft. It felt familiar.  
"Yeah. You don't see this much green closer to Central" replied Edward also looking out.  
"I know, I miss this sometimes"  
"Do you remember that one time we picked flowers for mom?" asked Edward  
Al turned to him.

"I do. You wanted to grab more than we could carry" he said looking at him "Ah but nii-san, now I could grab more" he said opening his arms, showing him what he supposed was how much more he could hold with those.

"Yeah....We can grab some for old Pinako on our way right?" asked Edward brightening a little.  
"Hm! Thats a good idea, we can go directly to do that then go to their house" suggested Al.

"Okay, that would be nice. Maybe some for Winry too so she doesn't hit me with her tools" added Ed getting his hand under his chin.

"She will like if you take her flowers" he said nodding

Edward blushed "I don't want her to like me" he said shrugging and looking away, why did everyone assumed /that/ about them.

Al giggled a bit "Okay" he said just letting the topic go. When they were kids they used to talk about who would marry Winry. But by now it was clear that she obviously liked Ed more, at least in that way.  
They reached their stop and hurried to get down, walking to the secret spot nearby where they had knew pretty flowers grew. It was a beautiful scenery, a secluded field of wild flowers.

"This is so pretty" said Alphonse.

"Yes and..." said Ed but stopped himself. He wasn't going to tell Alphonse about the nice smell. 

"What?" said Al turning to him.

Ed shook his head, looking at him. "Nothing. It is really pretty"

"Yes! So colorful"

They went around picking flowers for a while. Ed sat down after a while, remembering something "By the way...look Al" he said, clapping his hands and getting them on the ground. A green light glowed and a strange flower grew from the soil, black and red with curly thorns.

"Nii-san...it's so pretty...but how..?" Asked Al, surprised and delighted going to squat to see the delicate plant.

"It's not a real flower. It's a fake, made from organic matter...can't actually photosynthesize. But it looks real right? I learned how to make it at the library"

"You learned how to do it only by reading about it?" Asked Al looking up to him. Even without a body, Alphonse's voice was expressive enough to convey the admiration he felt for Edward.

He nodded, and looked down, kicking the soil around a bit "it isn't that hard" he muttered

"As expected of you nii-san" insisted Al, still surprised.

"I can do one do one for you if you want" said Edward shrugging looking at him "in any colour you want"

"Really? Any color?" asked Al still crouched, examining the flower  
"All of them...ah but white might not come out as white though" he said thinking about the process.

"Okay, then whatever it's okay. Surprise me" said Alphonse sitting back to wait for it.

Edward looked at him and pouted a bit thinking, then he kneeled to get his hands on the ground again making a new flower this time blue with green without strange thorns. "Here" he said giving it to his brother.  
Al took it holding it on his hands looking at Edward "thank you!" he said happy staring at the flower "i love it." He was being very careful not to hold it to tight.

Edward smiled getting his hands on his hips. "You are welcome little brother!"

"Hey you! What are you doing to my flowers?" someone screamed suddenly and both stood up guilty looking over to a pissed old lady approaching 

"I didn't know this place was owned! what do we do?!" asked Al

"Let's run!" replied Ed also panicking and taking off

"Wait for me!"

They ran until they lose the old lady who had followed them more than they thought she could at her age   
"I thought she was going to get us for a second! I didn't know that place was from someone!" complained Ed panting turning to his brother, holding himself from a tree.

Alphonse laughed nodding "I'm sure many things changed around here nii-san" he said and then Ed noticed he was still holding the flower on his hands carefully  
"Oh! you kept it! it's okay Al, I could have made you a new one" he said smiling, he had protected it while running away

"No, this is mine" said Alphonse craddling if protectively "I wasn't going to throw it away!"

"Okay" he said smiling more, feeling his chest warm and using his knuckles to thunk the armor lightly.

"Do you think if I put it on water maybe it could grow?" asked Al hopeful

Edward shook his head "No, sorry. It would have been nice but I still can't do it like that.

"Oh well. It's still pretty either way. Let's go to Winry's now. You can make her a flower as well"

"...I don't want to make a flower for her" Ed said low starting to walk.

"Why?" Al asked following him as they walked. Edward was a bit weird when it came to Winry sometimes. Al assumed it meant he liked her back.

"I just don't want to. I would rather give them to you" Ed said not really fond of the idea of Winry thinking he was trying to do romance.

Al chuckled.   
"Hm okay, I would happy recieve them" he said looking at his blue flower.  
His big bro snorted "Okay. Then I'll keep giving them to you" he was happy with that.

"Good" Al agreed once more as they reached the Rockbell's house. He knocked the door with his free hand.

"Who is it?" that was certainly Pinako's voice through the door. Never not too careful.   
Ed smiled "It's us! Al and me" he said and the door opened.  
"Hum. I thought you had forgotten us since you never come" she said dryly, smoking as usual.

"What?! Hey what's with that welcome? We have been busy that's all!" complained Edward laughing a bit awkwardly. It had been long alright.

Alphonse peeked as much as a two meter armour could peek behind him.

"Nii-san is right, but we are here now!" he added.

Pinako's pipe trembled and finally caved in, tugging them to hug Alphonse and knocked Ed's head "Wow! I know who is the favourite now!" he sulked.

Alphonse laughed a bit looking at them fondly. "Don't give him a hard time please" he asked her as they got inside.  
"Ed? Al?" A female voice was heard and steps going down the stairs quickly and Ed tensed "I heard your voices! What did you do to the automail?"   
"Nothing! You too?!" he said at the same time as Alphonse who said "Dont be mad! he had to!"

"Shhh! Don't tell her" he muttered but it was too late, she had arrived and grabbed his arm roughly uncovering it from the red cape "Aaah! Edward! It's all scratched!" she said getting angry.

"Ugh" he muttered  
"What did you said?" the english key appeared   
"Nothing!"

"Come with me! and hello Al!" she added with a cute smile not letting him go and going to hug Al with one arm before turning and dragging him downstairs to her workshop.  
Impala

  
Al sighed and looked to Pinako who shrugged and went to the kitchen so he followed her. "I think yo are giving a rough time to my brother.. he is doing his best"  
Pinako hummed "we know that. But also he is being reckless, you two getting involved with the military was bad enough"

  
·  
Al couldn't argue against it. His brother was considered by everyone a military's dog.   
"Do you want water for it?" the old woman asked, she was glancing at the flower.  
"Yes please" he asked nodding "but please don't worry.. we are taking care of ourselves"

"You better be. I promised Trisha we would look after you" she said taking the flower carefully from his big leather hands and getting it into a vase. Al stayed there just chatting less serious things, looking at the flower from time to time and waiting for his brother and Winry.

At dinnertime he went to check on them "uhm.. sorry to interrupt but food is ready" Al said peeking and seeing Ed without a shirt letting Winry work on his arm

"Al! Finally" Ed said, his legs that didn't reach the floor flailing a bit. "Hey!! I'm not finished!" Winry said but Ed patted her back.

"Yeah yeah. After dinner okay? i'm tired...and hungry" he said getting his shirt on with only one arm.

"Is his arm okay?" asked Al to her as Ed passed in front of him to go to the kitchen.

"Yeah. I wanted to install a new arm anyway... but he has grown up" she said smiling to him.

"Really? I don't realize since I'm always with him, is he taller?" he said surprised.

"Am i?!" asked Ed returning from half the stairs to look at her with his eyes sparkling.

"Around 1 centimeter, so don't get too cocky" she nagged.

Ed pouted and rolled his eyes "whatever you say... flat girl" he muttered, making Alphonse gasp and ran.

Winry opened her eyes "I'm going to kill you!"

“He didn't meant that" said Al nervous getting his hands on Winry's shoulder

"He's an idiot!" said Winry crossing her arms blushing. She wasn't flat! not anymore...but he hadn't even noticed? "whatever! you are the better brother don't ever forget that" she said serious.

Al patted her back as they went to eat and sat at the table with them as they talked.  
Once they had ate they went to sleep in the room they always used when they were visiting. There were two small beds, not that they both needed to use them.  
"Are you going to read tonight?"

Edward was asking, already in bed and a bit sleepy.  
"Mm yeah i guess" Al said nodding since Pinako had gave him some books.  
"Okay...wake me up if you find anything interesting" he said yawning and curling a bit in bed.

"Good night nii-san" he heard the soft voice.

He soon fell asleep. He started having weird dreams about the door and suddenly he was at the blank space. "So tonight it's just for fun uh?" asked the God entity and he opened his mouth but suddenly the dream changed and someone he couldn't see was touching him.  
Soft but desperate hands were moving all over him and he squirmed a bit as they took off his clothes, rubbing his chest and suddenly gasped as there was a wet mouth on his neck, pressing just so with teeth, making him whimper a bit.  
When the hands went lower he reached and grabbed...long hair?   
Ed was so shocked he woke up, making a soft sound.

Alphonse was reading on the other side of the room when Ed started making noises. He put the book down and looked, worried thinking he was having a nightmare again...But then he paid more attention and it was different from when he was having nightmares.   
Either way he had learned not to get too close, once he tried waking him up and had ended with his head on the other side of the room from a punch his brother gave him from the shock.

Ed didn't open his eyes, trying to stop panting a bit. He was hard, painfully so, rubbing from the slightest move against his underwear. Maybe Al wouldn't notice if he did it quietly. He lowered his human hand slow, reaching inside his boxers.

Al was kinda confused now "Nii-san?" he asked soft not getting closer. Was his big brother doing what he thought he was?

Being called, Ed stopped moving, opening his eyes. "Uh..." He said glancing over. He was really hard and wanted to come

Al felt something strange at that as he looked at Ed's face now. "Oh" he said realizing his thoughts were correct "it's okay, you can...keep on. Sorry" he added quickly, he was shifting with soft metal whirs.

Edward closed his legs "Sorry I just...I can go to the bathroom" he muttered sitting up, his shorts were tented up on his crotch so he covered himself ashamed.  
"No" Al said quick surprising even himself "...i mean" he added looking at Eds shorts then back to his face. "I don't know how /that/ feels like, can't i watch?" he asked.

Ed felt a stab of guiltiness "Al..." his little brother was right, he couldn't feel anything with that body he had gave him. It was all his fault, so he could at least let him see how it felt.

"Do you want to just watch? I can tell you how it feels. It can be like with the pasta" he offered moving to take off his shorts.

"Yes" Alphonse agreed reaching back and taking his chair a bit closer, sitting in front of the bed "I'm ready" he said watching Ed take his shorts off

It wasn't like he hadn't ever seen his brother getting naked, but this was kinda different as when he just undressed usually. Ed was kicking his shorts down his legs, looking to his lap as he spread his legs a bit more "I should take off my shirt too or it'll get dirty" he muttered to himself as he taking off his top too glancing up at Al before looking down again, his dick was all hard and up. He breathed and started talking.

"It feels...it hurts a bit but not in a bad way. I just need to touch myself" he explained to Al

Alphonse was staring at his brother's cock now, he felt really weird, it wasn't bad but he had never felt like that before. "Okay" he said examining Ed's face which was all red. He wondered how would he be feeling if he had his body right now.  
"Keep going on" he instructed.

"And...I have to do this" Ed continued taking himself on his hand and gasping, starting to jerk himself "shit" he curled his toes a bit leaning back against the headboard.

Al wasn't sure where to look so he went from his face to his dick. It looked like it felt really good. Also his brother looked... attractive doing it. He was having some strange feelings and was slightly confused "does it feel that good?" he asked when Ed made another noise.

Edward nodded, his hair was falling over his head a bit "Feels good" he did it a bit faster "Like...hot all over"

Alphonse stood up, going to the bed, sitting next to Ed who was looking at him stopping for a second, his hand still over his dick.  
"Go on" said Al watching his face reaching to move a strand of hair away

"Al" He moaned when he moved his hair back looking at him licking his lips.   
"I know" said Al pushing Edward's hair a bit more back, he didn't want him to think about that, only wanted him to feel good now.

Wish you could feel this, Ed thought about Al's body wherever it was. Even if they were already really close brothers, this felt really intimate now. He moved his head back letting Al move his hair biting his lip still looking at him 

"I feel like...like my heart is really fast" he moaned squeezing himself a bit, he felt his hand more wet with precum "Im really wet" he added opening his legs more, breathing all messed up.

Al felt like he wanted to do something to make him feel good but didn't knew what. He had heard people talking about how sexual things were hot and now he kinda got it. It wasn't only like a temperature thing. "It looks like it feels really good" he said watching his brother.

Edward nodded using his hand to get it more wet "I'll...i'll teach you how to do it once you get your body back Al" he said biting his lip looking at him eager

Al nodded quickly "Yes" he said wanting that looking at Ed's face then his chest that was going up and down really quick and lastly to his cock that he was jerking hard now. He slid his hand from ed's hair to his shoulder now since he had the urge to touch him suddenly.

"Al" he said looking at him opening his eyes a bit blushing. It felt weird having someone touching him while he got off "You...you can touch" he said since probably Al wanted to make as if it was his body.

"Can i?" Al looked at him shocked, but already lowering his hand though.

Ed nodded stopping touching himself. Al's gloves were made of leather and were soft to the touch at least. THis little brother then got his hand on him, surrounding his dick with his hand, it was much bigger than Ed's so he could surround his whole girth. Al knew if he had his body he would be blushing.   
He started moving his hand as Edward had been doing until now, making him double over

"Ah" he gasped closing his eyes "Yeah like that, shit" he cursed trying not to be so loud since they were at the Rockbell's house.

Al kept moving his hand up and down "is like that okay?" he asked since he didn't know how hard he should hold him or how fast he should go

"Yeah Al...if you go faster i'll come" he warned him reaching to hold onto his arm as he tried to control himself

Al kept on at that pace, studying ed's face he looked really good and was generating him all kinds of feelings. "I want you to come, niisan" he said going a bit quicker.

"Al... Alphonse" he moaned throwing his head back and came on his hand getting his metal hand over his mouth

Al watched ed's face but also how he came all over his hand and.. "wow" he said softly since that seemed really pleasing. He left his hand there since he didn't know what to to with it. "did.. that felt good?" he asked

Edward nodded and smiled reaching to touch Al's helmet head "Yeah it was great Al" he said still breathless.

Al felt really happy "im glad!" he said looking at his brother who looked more relaxed now. "And.. how does it feel now?" he was curious, taking his hand off and examining the clear liquid sliding down.

"Umm...I feel sleepy and relaxed all over" Ed said reaching to clean Al's hand with his discarded shirt "You were amazing Al"

The armour brother giggled a bit "okay" he said nodding "you can sleep now if you want" he said not wanting to go to the other side of the room again

“I think...do you want to...lie by my side a bit?" asked Edward, looking up at him with his soiled shirt on his hands, throwing it to the side and reaching to put on his underwear again.

Al nodded, and as ed moved a bit he sat next to him "Thanks niisan" he said looking at him and laid down. Ed slapped his hands and touched the bed making the sheets surround Alphonse covering all the metal with a soft layer "That way it won't be cold" he explained turning a bit to hug his arm looking up at him

"Oh" Al said noddind "Yeah thats a good idea" he said looking at him feeling happy "You sure will sleep comfortable like that?"

Ed nodded, even if the bed was small he was small too...not that he would admit it. Besides he wanted Al close for some reason "Yeah. It's okay" he said smiling

"Sleep well niisan" he said looking at edward feeling content kinda closing his eyes a bit as well

"Good night Al" he said snuggling with Al's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope at least someone is still into this fandom AND into elricest to be so kind to comment.  
> Even one of them would be highly appreciated.


End file.
